His True Feelings
by Kushima Mihamo
Summary: Kagome's depressed and Inuyasha's avoiding her? Does Kagome still love Inuyasha? And does Inuyasha really love Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**His True Feelings**

On a bleak and ordinary day, all seemed well. Some might even call it boring. The sun sifted through the blinds and onto my pale face. I squinted as the brightness caught me off guard. I then looked to the front of the class where the teacher was standing, giving a boring lecture (as usual). I then stared at my desk where some lined notebook paper sat, untouched. I then sighed and started to doodle to make it look like I was actually working.

Suddenly the teacher called on me, "Ms. Higurashi, please read the next sentence."

I stood up to read the sentence and then said embarrassed, "Um…"

He asked impatiently, "What is it?"

"I don't get it."

"Please pay attention next time. Finals are next week."

_Of course. I have other things to concern me. But still…I have one important thing looming over my head._ I shook my head violently and sat back down, nodding my head in agreement. I then sighed and stared back out the window. I noticed a boy wearing a cap on his head running out of the schoolyard. It made me think of…HIM.

The bell soon rang and we were dismissed to our lunch break. I picked up my books and jammed them into my bag. I looked around; trying to avoid my friends at best, so I wouldn't be asked anymore questions about what they thought was my supposed boyfriend. I sighed heavily once again and then left the room, still cautious. I then went to my locker and grabbed some more books, placing some back in a sloppy manner.

My friends then rushed me and asked, "Why have you been avoiding us?"

Yuka asked, "Yeah!? Are you mad or something?"

I sighed and said, "Just leave me be you guys."

"Why!? I bet it was that no good boyfriend of yours!"

"What'd he do now!?"

I breathed in deeply and then explained briefly, "Look. He doesn't love me."

They were all taken aback and shouted at me in unison, "WHAT!? But you told us that he said…"

I shook my head. "It was only to protect me from being hurt."

"Well…aren't you hurt now :

I nodded my head slightly and said, "It's fine though. Now if you don't mind…I'm kind of hungry."

As I walked away I heard my friends whisper, "You hear that!?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha really hurt her."

"Poor thing."

I then stopped listening and turned a corner. I held my books to my chest and realized that my heart wasn't pounding like it did when Inuyasha's name was brought up.

Why though? I still loved him…didn't I?

(To be continued in chapter 2…Don't know title yet…Sorry…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Depression**

I solemnly sat down on the ground on the roof of the school. I sighed and picked at my food. I then lost my appetite and pushed my food to the side. I put my head on my knees and looked at the wall across from myself. I then buried my head into my arms and closed my eyes. I thought to myself, _Why should I care how he feels? I shouldn't let love rule my life. I've just got to get over him._ I then realized someone was standing next to me. I looked up and saw Hojo looking down at me.

He smiled and asked innocently, "Is everything alright?" I couldn't help but smile in return and nodded my head. He looked at the sky and continued, "It's nice up here, isn't it? It makes one almost feel…free…like nothing can touch them."

I said quietly, "Yeah it does."

Hojo then looked at me sadly and asked, "Your friends told me that you were upset and I figured that you'd be up here. Are you sure everything is okay?"

I shook my head slightly and said, "Please don't worry about me, Hojo. I just need to clear my mind."

"You know…it's good to clear your head once in a while. Just make sure that you don't forget about someone, even if they did hurt you. Never give up hope, Kagome. And never lose faith, even if all hope seems lost."

I looked at Hojo in disbelief and amazement that he could actually give me my hope back. I watched him as he waved goodbye and walked back down the stairs. I then stood up and dusted myself off. _Free…of mind…I tried…to forget…but I couldn't…I didn't want to…and that's because I still DO love Inuyasha. I almost let depression swallow me into the darkness, but a light came and rescued me. It showed me the way back to reality. And that light was Hojo and his everlasting hope._

I smiled weakly and thought of Hojo's hope actually being his naivety. I slightly giggled to myself when I thought of that. And out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw Hojo peering up at me through the railing in front of the stairs.

I then looked over the railing of the roof and saw the clock below myself. I unfortunately couldn't read the time and I had forgotten my watch at home, so I decided to go back inside, so I wouldn't be late for my next class.

As soon as I arrived down the stairs, my friends rushed me…once again. They pushed me into the bathroom so we could all talk in private.

They asked in unison, "What did Hojo say!?"

I sighed, "Nothing."

They looked at me confused and Yuka asked, "What!? He didn't say anything?"

Eri then stated, "He must've said something."

I pondered for a moment and then said, "He only regained my hope."

The bell suddenly rang and I said, "Now if you excuse me…"

I squeezed past them and then sprinted to my next class, so that I could lose trace of them before they caught me. _Saved by the bell._ I thought to myself.

As soon as the day was over, I became depressed again, for some unknown reason. I tried to snap out of it, but I couldn't. The light had left the tunnel. The door had closed on me and would not open. Who would raise me back up? Would Inuyasha save me from the darkness inside of me? Would I have to rely on someone else? Or would I have to rescues myself?

(to be continued in chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Avoidance**

The sun soon vanished from sight as the darkness engulfed it. The sky changed into a multitude of colors. Orange, yellow, red, it was like the entire sky was aflame. But that flame was dying, because night was coming. Even though a thick black blanket covered the sky, there was still a light in the sky.

I followed that light, the moon, home. I glanced back every so often, for I felt like I was being followed. I pushed that thought to the back of mind. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if something happened to me or not. I was walking down a path…blindly. Searching for the light that I had lost, but I could not find it.

I soon arrived at the steps of the shrine where I live. I sighed and started climbing them. As soon as I reached the top of them I looked up to see a reddish blur in front of me. I gasped, "Inuyasha?"

He stared at me, unmoving, not smiling. He tapped his foot impatiently and finally spoke, "C'mon Kagome. We need to go look for the sacred jewel."

I shook my head and said, "I knew that's all you came here for." I bent my head in sadness and closed my eyes. I then asked, "Is that all I am to you!? A sacred jewel detector!?"

When I didn't hear a response, I looked up and noticed that he was no where in sight. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. I thought to myself, _What the- He was right there! I must be losing it. I need to free my mind. _

I walked through the back door and said, "I'm home."

My brother ran up to me and said, "Hey sis! You still not feeling like yourself?"

I cocked my head and asked, "What do you mean? Anyway, I need to eat something."

He scratched his head as I went into the kitchen to get my dinner. My mom was cooking, as usual, a large meal. I may have been hungry, but I wasn't that hungry. I went immediately to the freezer and grabbed a TV dinner. No one said a single word. I shrugged and put the food into the microwave.

My mom then asked, "How was your day, Kagome?"

I replied automatically, "It was alright. Thanks."

I saw my mom throw a quick worried glance at Grandpa. He nodded his head and then he spoke, "Kagome…you should go back to Feudal Japan for a little while."

"I'll go back once Inuyasha comes to get me."

"Young lady…"

"Kagome, why don't you just consider it? If you go back, it might make you feel better."

"Doesn't anyone want me around!?"

I then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, totally forgetting about my dinner. I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed, crying. I grabbed a nearby pillow and wept into it.

I cried to myself, "Inuyasha…why aren't you coming? Are you avoiding me!? Do you not want me around anymore?"

Then it hit me…it had to be that he was avoiding me. What else could it possibly be!? I grew angry that he would hurt me like that, but I then realized that maybe it was for the best. After all, I was finally catching up on my school work. And he DID have Kikyo to chase after. _He doesn't need me. I convinced myself that he needed me…I'm such an idiot._

I then thought back to the last day I had seen him…the last day when I smiled…when I was truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness**

(This is a flashback chapter)

The sun shined onto a nearby pink bicycle, making it glow and sparkle in its rays. A beautiful morning that made anything it happened upon gorgeous. The lake shimmered as the sun's ray hit the surface of it, causing anyone that looked at it to become entranced.

I sat against a large tree. In fact the largest tree in the entire forest, the sacred tree. I looked up into its enormous branches and smiled. The wind blew the leaves so that it made a calming sound that almost settled me into sleep.

Just as I was dozing off, Inuyasha stood over me and said, "Kagome…?"

I lifted my head and asked, "What is it?"

He looked at me and I spread my arms out to him. He grabbed hold of my wrists and helped me to my feet. He then looked away and said, "We need to look for the sacred jewel shards again."

I protested, "But today's our day off! We all need to rest!"

He smiled weakly and looked back to me. He then said, "We? Just you humans."

My frown turned to a smile. _How easily you can make me smile, Inuyasha._ I thought to myself. He then stared at me and raised an eyebrow. I asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You were staring at me…dreamingly…"

I folded my arms and blushed. "Was not."

"Were too!"

I then glared at him and yelled, "What would you know!?"

"A lot more than you!"

We both then turned away from each other and then Shippo came running towards us and landed on my lap. He glared at us and said, "Stop fighting. It's our day off."

"Try telling him that."

Inuyasha glared at Shippo and me. Shippo then ran to Inuyasha and yelled, "Can't you be nice for just one day, Inuyasha!?"

"What did you say!?"

Inuyasha chased Shippo around, trying to beat him up. When Inuyasha finally grabbed hold of him I yelled, "SIT!"

He fell face first into the ground and Shippo and I both laughed. We then walked back to Kaede's village for dinner. When we arrived there, the sun was disappearing behind the mountains. As we went inside I noticed Miroku and Sango were talking to one another. Inuyasha sat next to me and Shippo did the same.

As soon as we were eating, I noticed that Miroku and Sango kept winking at me and Inuyasha. We looked at each other and blushed, then I immediately looked away. When we finished eating I decided to take a walk outside.

I looked up at the sky and noted all of the billions of stars in the sky. I smiled and then continued walking. _I'll walk to the well and then come back._ I thought to myself.

As I grew near to the well I saw something large and red standing near it. I pondered _Is that Inuyasha?_ As I drew nearer, I could see that it was in fact Inuyasha.

I called out to him, "Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" I then joked, "Stalking me again?"

He turned to me and gasped, "Kagome! Uh….I…uh…"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

He gulped and asked, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with the others?"

I noticed that his hands were tucked behind his back. I looked skeptically at his face and tried to figure him out. "What are you hiding…Inuyasha?"

He stepped backwards and hit the well, falling into it. I ran to the well and looked into it. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly he jumped right back out and landed behind me. He brushed himself off and said, "Yeah, yeah."

I thought aloud, "I guess there really was nothing behind your back after all."

He then gasped, "What!? Ack! I must've dropped it."

I watched him as he searched the ground and bushes for something. I asked, "What are you looking for?"

Inuyasha twitched and he said, "Just go back to Kaede's!"

"But I want to help you."

"You can help by getting your rest."

I was taken aback by this and thought _What!? Is he worried that I'm not getting enough sleep? _"Ok. See you tomorrow then." I said and walked away.

I managed to glance back once more to see Inuyasha jump into the well and as he did so, he dropped something shiny onto the ground. I ran as fast as I could, grabbed the object on the ground and sprinted back to Kaede's.

When I finally was near enough to take a rest and catch my breath, I unfolded my hands and saw a small, silver bell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unsure**

(This is a flashback chapter)

The next day, I rolled the bell around in the palm of my hand and pondered, _why would Inuyasha have a silver bell with him? Is it what he was hiding?_ I sighed, frustrated.

I glanced around and noticed that Inuyasha was no where in sight. I walked towards Sango and asked, "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

She shook her head and said, "Come to think of it, he never came back last night." She then said, "Hey Kagome…"

I cocked my head and asked, "Yeah…what is it, Sango?"

She then asked, "You haven't seen Miroku around have you?"

I suddenly became alarmed and said, "No…I haven't."

Sango thought aloud, "That's weird. Where could they have gone off to?"

I shrugged and remembered the bell I had in my pocket. I pulled it out and asked, "Sango, have you ever seen this before?"

"Hmm…I believe I have."

Sango then turned and searched her bag of clothes for something. She then showed me a melded iron ball. I picked it up from her hands and said, "I think this is an iron bullet."

Sango said, "Of course. Isn't that what you were showing me?"

I shook my head. "It's a bell."

"What's its purpose?"

"Well…its…good question."

Suddenly a storm of birds flew into the sky. Sango and I stood up at the same time, alarmed. I grabbed my arrows, while she grabbed her boomerang. We then ran to the spot where, we estimated, that the birds flew away.

When we came into the clearing I saw Inuyasha and Miroku, sitting across from each other. Sango whispered, "What are they doing?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

I walked into the opening and shielded my eyes as the sun shone in my face. Inuyasha looked up at me and then stood up. I stopped in front of him and he said, "Uh…Kagome…I…uh…"

Miroku dusted himself off and sighed, "Let me show you how it's done."

He walked over to Sango and dragged her out into the clearing. He then held her hands gently and said, "Sango, I do in fact like you…more than a friend..." He then turned to Inuyasha and yelled, "Something like that."

When I saw Sango's face, she was terribly blushing, but soon had veins popping all over her face. She then pulled Miroku's ear and dragged him into the bushes (probably back to Kaede's village).

Inuyasha meanwhile stood there, nervously fidgeting. I started, "Inu…"

"Look…Kagome…I…I really like you. But…can't we just stay friends…for now?"

I blushed immensely and tears rolled down my face. Inuyasha then panicked and I put my hand out to reassure him that I was alright. I wiped my tears away and said, "It's…fine."

He tried to follow me to make sure I was alright, but I yelled, "SIT!" and he fell face down in the ground.

I then went home and told all my friends the good news. I thought all was good. That life was perfect! But that was until Inuyasha came and told me something totally different than what he had said to me that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Change**

I shook my head violently, trying to forget the past. I stood up and thought to myself, _Maybe I just need to walk my thoughts away._ I threw open my closet door and grabbed a jacket and noticed its color. _Red._ I shook my head once again and placed it back, then grabbed a brown leather jacket. _This should do…I guess._ I rapidly put it on and then ran down the stairs, but before I could even make it to the door my mom sent my brother to stop me.

"Hey sis! Mom says you have to find Buyo." Sota hollered.

I sighed, "I'll look for him when I get back. I need to walk before it gets any darker."

Sota cocked his head and asked, "Is something up? Are you secretly meeting-?"

Before he could finish his sentence I threw the door open and raced out of it, slamming it behind me. I closed my eyes as I ran trying to throw that name away. _His_ name. I slowed to a stop and took a break by a tree. I looked up saw what an immense tree it truly was. _The sacred tree, _I thought to myself making my chest turn into a knot. I turned away from it and ran down the shrine steps. I kept running until I made it to a park. I relaxed myself and put my hands into the jacket pockets to keep them warm. I then heard a ringing noise. I felt something cold and metal against my hand. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the jacket.

"The bell!?" I exclaimed. "But…how'd it get here?"

Tears then came rolling down my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to prevent them. I fell to my knees under my own weakness and stared at the bell. _This had such significance. It was when Inuyasha and I were…still happy with each other._

I wiped my tears away and stood up. I strolled to a park bench where I planted myself to think. I turned the bell over and over and couldn't find anything spiritual or magical about it. I then imagined his face so clearly in my head that it made my heart throb. I threw the bell, violently, at the ground.

I screamed to the air, "Leave me alone!" Then I broke down and whimpered, "Please…just leave me alone."

I felt bad for throwing the poor object, so I stood up and fetched it. As I bent over to pick it up, Hojo's friends walked past me. They smirked and winked at me. Normally, I would ignore them, but right then and there I was fed up with boys.

I yelled, "What? You have something in your eye!?"

He ran away from me as fast as he could. I then calmed myself down and looked at the bell again. I backed up and plopped myself back down on the bench. I then remembered the significance of the silver bell…_belief._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate or Mere Coincidence **

I stood up once again and sighed. I placed the bell back into my pocket and headed back home. I stared at the sky as the sun went over the horizon. _You'd think that I've seen every sunset. _I smiled to myself.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my foot and fell to the ground. I was expecting to be caught by warm, gentle arms, but unfortunately I was only rescued by the cold, hard pavement.

"Ow." I yelped.

I slowly got back to my feet and noticed that I'd skinned my knee pretty badly. I sighed and wondered what had tripped me. I then saw a soda can that had been flattened by my fall. _When did this get here?_ I pondered.

I shrugged and continued on my way. As I turned the other direction I ran into a body. I almost fell again from the impact and immediately closed my eyes. Luckily, hands grabbed my arms and saved me from another dreadful fall. I opened my eyes and was expecting to see Inuyasha or Hojo, but instead I saw a boy with long black hair which was half covered by a blue baseball cap. He was wearing a red jacket which was unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt and blue jeans as well.

I blushed and he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said quietly, "I'm fine."

He sighed, "You should be more careful."

I was taken aback, but bit my tongue to keep from being rude. After all, I had no idea who this even was.

"Well see ya then." He dismissed and turned to leave.

I yelled after him, "Wait!"

He turned his head towards me and asked, "What do you want now?"

I rubbed the back of my head and replied embarrassed, "Sorry. I don't know why I suddenly shouted at you."

I was so embarrassed that I dashed away back to my house. I felt so stupid for doing that, but I didn't know what else to do.

When I finally reached the door to my house, I was so out of breath that I nearly collapsed onto the floor. I slipped out of my shoes and then climbed the stairs to my room.

I fell onto my bed and sighed, "Wow! That was stupid of me. Why did I shout after him!?"

I rolled over onto my stomach and said aloud, "And why did he look so familiar?"

I then sat up and shook my head clear. I put my hand into the pocket of my jacket to take the bell out, but when I reached my hand in, the bell was gone. I panicked. _What!? Where'd it go?_

I flashed back to the park when I fell and realized that I may have dropped it there. I hit my head with my fist and growled, "Stupid."

I was about to race back to the park to see if I could find it, when all of a sudden I heard tapping sounds on my window. I turned around and noticed that it was being pummeled by small rocks. I opened my window and looked down to see a reddish figure. _The boy from earlier. But…what is he-?_

My thought was interrupted by him shouting up to me, "Hey! I think you dropped something when you so rudely ran away!"

I cocked my head and then exclaimed, "You found my bell!?"

He nodded and yelled, "Want me to throw it up there?"

I shook my head and shouted back, "No, that's okay. I'll come and get it. Wait there, ok?"

He gave me the 'ok' sign and I closed the window and ran downstairs. I opened the door and quietly closed it.

"Here ya go." He said casually and handed the bell back to me. I smiled and thanked him. "Ah. No sweat."

"Well…I feel like I owe you something."

"Nah. Really. It's fine. I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Oh…even so, it was still very considerate of you."

He smiled and tipped his hat. "I better be going."

I asked, "Must you go so soon? You only just arrived. Won't you join me for dinner?"

He shrugged, "If I'm not imposing."

I shook my head, "Not at all."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my house. I didn't know why I felt so comfortable around him. Was I falling in love or perhaps it was just because he was so nice and mature? In either case, I found a new friend who cleared the dark clouds of despair away. _Who is this mysterious boy and why did I meet him? Was it fate again?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disappointment**

Thinking about fate overwhelmed me and caused to remember one very drear day.

**Flashback from here:**

It was a bleak and ordinary day and yet to me it was the best day that I ever had, but that was about to change.

In homeroom, we received doughnuts and orange juice. This was only because the students in my grade would get a breakfast from student council. Anyway, as the day progressed, it seemed to drag on and on. Finally lunch came and I lugged myself to a nearby spot on the ground. I sighed and threw my stuff to the ground and then placing myself next to it all. I then pulled out some books so that I could try and refresh my memory on what I should have studied the night before, but was too busy in Feudal Japan.

"Kagome!"

My friends suddenly appeared and I simply waved. They sat down near me and Eri asked, "Now what's wrong?"

Yuka added, "Yeah! You were fine this morning."

"I guess school just takes it out of you." I suggested, hoping they'd accept the answer and not ask anything too personal like they usually did.

"So…Kagome…are you sure it isn't that boyfriend of yours that's making you feel down and exhausted?"

I sighed and said, "It's not him, guys."

They shrugged and then spoke amongst themselves for the rest of lunch, which worked for me. I didn't feel like talking much that day anyway.

As soon as the bell rang I ran downstairs to my next class and quickly whipped through the rest of the day.

I grabbed my stuff as the last bell of the day rang and then ran out of there. I slowed my pace to a slow walk and went home. I sighed with relief as I thought the worst of this so called perfect day was over. But as I came closer to my house, I noticed a boy in red stood in front of the shrine, tapping his foot impatiently.

I raised my hand in a wave and yelled, "Hi Inuyasha!"

He simply raised his hand and as I finally reached him I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't reply, but walked up the steps motioning for me to follow.

I knew that something was wrong when he didn't say anything and I grew worried that he might have come to tell me something out of the ordinary. And I knew it couldn't have been anything good, because he barely looked me in the face and he wasn't blushing at all.

As soon as we were inside my warm and toasty house, he grabbed my wrist and said, "Not here."

I cocked my head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He said solemnly, "Just follow me."

I didn't argue and followed him without hesitation, becoming more fearful of his purpose for being here.

As we walked back outside and went to where the well was, I felt a little reassurance. That disappeared as soon as he started speaking though.

"Listen Kagome…forget what I said before…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know…when I told you that I really liked you, but I wanted to just stay friends…"

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Argh." He said out of frustration and then continued, "Can't you even take this seriously? I'm trying to be…gentle."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and said, "Listen Kagome…I really DO like you, but ONLY as a friend. I hinted that I loved you, because I didn't want to hurt you."

I felt my heart stop and dropped my head. I asked, "What…why…?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't love you. I'm sorry…"

"Just…stop…please…"

I grabbed my chest and felt the pain engulf me. I fell to my knees and Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Tears came running down my face and I shook my head. I yelled, "Just leave me be! You're better off without me!"

He backed away and I saw him look away with saddened eyes and then jump into the well. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. He was gone.

I wiped my tears away and headed back to my house. My brother noticed me as I walked inside and instantly knew something was wrong. He asked, "Kagome? Something up?"

I shook my head and ran up to my room before I cried again. I slammed my door shut and fell onto my bed, letting loose a river of tears. _Why? Why can't I stop the pain? The rejection is over, so shouldn't I be back up on my feet again? Or am I so weak that I'm stuck in a pit._

I wiped my tears away and whispered to myself, "I guess this was good-bye Inuyasha. I guess…I'll never see you again…"

I couldn't say anymore…I could only…let it out while no one was around. I would never let anyone touch my heart again. I would close myself to the world. But I realized that what I was thinking was ridiculously selfish. I shook it from my head and fell asleep where I was. It was a disappointment…a HUGE one…but I would get over it…wouldn't I?


	9. Chapter 9

**Night**

I shook, my head dazed. The boy next to me cocked his head and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

He shrugged and asked, "So…where's your kitchen?"

I smiled and said, "Oh right! Just follow me."

"It's kind of hard not to. You're still holding my hand."

I blushed and let go of his hand in embarrassment. "S-sorry."

He didn't say anything. He only blushed and looked the other way. I led him to the kitchen and my mom immediately spotted the two of us.

She asked excitedly, "Who's this?"

I sighed and said, "His name is…."

It then hit me that I hadn't learned his name. I turned to him and he pushed me gently aside.

"My name's not important. I'm just one of Kagome's friends." He bowed once out of respect.

_I bet that impressed my mom._ I thought to myself smirking.

He turned to me and asked, "What are you looking at?"

I then thought back to Inuyasha. _Wait a minute! His voice! His attitude…it's all like his!_ I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room shouting, "Excuse us for a sec!"

I rushed him up stairs and finally stopped inside my room. He looked around suspiciously and asked, "What's up? Was it something I said?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and said, "Just tell me your name!"

He was taken aback and asked, "Does it really matter?"

I asked, "Well…what am I supposed to call you?"

He sighed and said, "Just call me…"

He paused and looked at a nearby wall. He saw a poster and giggled. "Call me poster."

I stomped my foot and said, "I'm serious."

"Just call me what you want."

"Even Jerk face!?"

"I'm only trying to be funny, Kagome."

I asked, "Wa…wait a minute! I never told you my name!"

He stepped back and said, "I'm pretty sure you did."

"Who are you!?"

He shook his head and ran out of my room. I stood there for a moment and then ran after him. I finally caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his wrist. Tears rolled down my face and as they did I quickly wiped them away before he could see. But as quickly as I swept them away, the harder they came down.

He turned to me and said softly, "Shh…It's okay. I'm here." He wiped my tears away with his sleeve and continued, "I'm right here, Kagome."

He then paused and didn't feel like anything else would be appropriate, so instead he turned around once more. I grabbed his shirt sleeve and said, "Please don't leave. I…I don't know…what it is about you…but…something is so familiar."

He smiled and murmured, "I'm sure…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

He turned back to me and tore my hand away from his shirt. He then opened the door and said, "Look out in the sky tonight. There will be an emptiness like there is in your heart. And I want you to know that I plan on filling that heart. So plan on seeing me again…when the sky is empty, I'll be here to fill it."

I cried out as he went through the door, "Wait! Aren't you hungry?"

He smirked and said, "Don't worry about me."

I sank to the floor and I heard his voice call in the distance, "I'm…sorry…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Annoyance**

_How slowly does one fall…down the stairway of life…no one knows…but me in all my sorrows…crucify my love…so I don't feel anymore._

"What the author was trying to portray here is…"

_Doodle, doodle, doodle…_

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that it was Eri. Everybody then stood up and I then knew it was the end of class. I stood up and then the entire class bowed. I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to my locker. Then I met my friends for lunch.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled to me as I approached.

I waved and sat down next to her and Eri.

They crowded me and asked, "So…why are you so happy lately?"

I asked nervously, "Wha…What do you mean?"

Eri said, "Don't play innocent with us!"

Yuka said, "Yeah. We know you're hiding something!"

"I am not!"

I stopped fighting them as I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye. _Is that him?_ I wondered.

I stood up and ran after the flash of red.

As I turned the corner I saw Hojo wearing a red jacket. I slid to a halt and almost slammed into him.

"Are you allowed to wear that, Hojo?"

He looked up and said, "Hey Kagome. Yeah I am, why?"

I cocked my head and asked, "Are you sure? Cause' usually we're only allowed to wear our uniforms."

Hojo rolled his eyes and said, "I'm still wearing my uniform."

"What I meant was that I didn't know we were allowed to wear different colored jackets."

"Oh…well yeah we are, as long as it's before class."

I nodded my head. Suddenly I heard a unison of gasps. I turned around to find my friends staring at me and Hojo.

"Aha! We knew it!"

"It's not what it looks like."

Hojo asked, "And what would that be?"

I looked at Hojo, amazed and shook my head. Then I turned my attention back to my friends. But before I could say anything they started jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

"So that's why she's so happy!" 

"Yeah. She's been dating Hojo!"

I blushed and looked to Hojo for help, but he only fiddled with his fingers. I rolled my eyes and yelled, "We are not! Hojo and I were only talking about uniforms!"

"Oooooooo."

"Talking about clothes."

"Already a cute young couple."

I ignored them and ran back to our lunch spot and grabbed my stuff. My friends chased me trying to antagonize me further. I ran off to my next class and luckily made it inside before my friends could grab a hold of me.

_Phew._ I sat down at my desk and noticed that there was a small note placed on top of it. I opened it and scanned to the very bottom to see who it was from, but it didn't say. All it read was,

_From Anonymous _


	11. Chapter 11

**Letter**

Kagome,

Meet me in the park after school. It's important that I see you. Just look for a red jacket. See ya there.

From,

Anonymous

_It must be…that…Inu clone guy. _I closed the letter and put it in my bag. I looked up at the ceiling and fell into a daze.

_Wonder what could be so urgent. Maybe he missed me…Nah. He said it was urgent so…I wonder…_

The teacher walked up to my desk and slapped the corner of it with his book. I stumbled out of my chair, but luckily caught myself before I hit the floor.

The teacher looked on me with a disappointed look and said, "Please pay attention in class, Miss Higurashi."

I nodded my head solemnly and quickly placed myself back in my seat. I took out my math book and doodled in it as the teacher walked back to the board. When I finished drawing the weird object, I noticed that it was a cute boy. _Argh. The Inu clone is haunting me._

I slammed my book shut and then stood up to bow with the class as the bell rang. I ran out of the school building and ran all the way to the park. I then stopped as I neared it and pondered, _I wonder if I should change first._

I shrugged and headed for my house. As I did, I was slammed to the ground by someone. I rubbed my back and looked to see what was going on.

"Hey…what's the big id---?"

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Standing in front of me was the familiar sight of a red kimono and long flowing white hair.

"I…Inuyasha!"

He turned to me and smirked. He then raced forwards and vanished into the park. I stood up and ran after him.

He saw me chasing him so he jumped up above the treetops where I couldn't see him and disappeared. I cried out as loud as I could, "Inuyasha!"

I slowed down and fell to my knees panting. _Why do you always flee?_

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, hoping it was the Inu clone guy, but instead found my little brother. He looked at me worriedly. I got to my feet and dusted my skirt off. I grabbed my little brother's hand and led him home.

He looked up to me and suggested, "Sis…maybe you should go back to Feudal Japan for awhile."

I looked down at him and said nothing. He cocked his head and I replied, "I guess I could go check on everyone."

Sota smiled and I grinned back. As soon as we were inside I packed a small bag with some food, first aid stuff, and my sleeping bag. My little brother helped me and he then escorted me to the well to make sure I actually went through with his plan.

He assured, "Don't worry. I'll tell mom and gramps where you are. So don't worry, ok?"

I weakly smiled and then jumped into the well and faded into the other time dimension, known as Feudal Japan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memories of the Past**

As I entered the other dimension I landed softly on the ground and looked up at the stony inside of the well. I grabbed a root and used it to help me out of the well. As I reached the top of it the sun blinded me. When I opened my eyes again I saw something leap into the bushes. I put my feet on the ground and walked over to the bushes. I rummaged through them and found a giant ball of fluff, which turned out to be Shippo.

"Shippo!" I exclaimed.

Shippo unfurled from his defensive position and stared at me in shock. Tears rolled down his face and he jumped into my arms. "Kagome…you're back! You came back."

I held him close to me and said, "Of course Shippo. I could never leave you or anyone else permanently."

"But after what Inuyasha said…"

"Shhh…That's all in the past, Shippo."

Shippo wiped his tears away and said, "I'm gonna go tell the others that you're back."

Shippo jumped from my arms and ran towards Kaede's village. I yelled after him, "Wait! Shippo!"

I then whispered to myself, "Where's Inuyasha?"

I ran after him and as soon as I arrived at the village I was swarmed by Kaede and lots of villagers.

"Where have ye been?" Kaede asked.

"I'm sorry everyone."

"It's alright."

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Kaede looked to the ground and I gasped in horror.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Miroku.

He said dramatically, "Yes…it was a sad and tragic day when the handsome and charming monk died at the hands of a terrific demon."

I giggled and said, "You really had me convinced that they were…dead…Kaede."

"I'm sorry child. It was Lord Miroku's idea if you ever came back."

Miroku smiled and said, "And we had quite a lot of practice as well."

I laughed and then asked, "Say…where is Sango?"

Miroku began, "Oh now there is a tragic tale indeed."

Sango emerged from a nearby hut and said, "Oh put a sock in it already, Miroku."

Miroku's face fell and he protested, "Oh come now Sango. I was only playing around."

Sango just stood with her hands on her hips at glared at him.

I turned to Sango and asked, "Not that I'm worried, but where's Inuyasha?"

Sango turned to Miroku and then she asked, "Should I tell her Miroku?"

"It's probably best. Although…it may shock her."

"What!? Where's Inuyasha!?" I asked in desperation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Horror**

Miroku came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He said slowly, "He's…dead…"

I stopped and stared, "That's not even funny Miroku."

"I'm serious."

Sango stepped up and rolled her eyes, "I don't blame her for not believing you."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I asked, "You mean…he's really…"

They both nodded their head solemnly, while I dropped my head and held my arm to my face to catch my tears. Suddenly a gentle hand grabbed my arm and lifted it away from my face. I nearly fainted when I saw who it was.

"I…Inuyasha!"

I grabbed onto him and didn't let go. He held me back and I cried into his shoulder so much that I could feel the dampness of the red cloth against my cheek.

He whispered, "It's okay, Kagome. I'm here."

"Why did they lie?" I asked.

Before he could answer I looked down at his back and noticed a protruding fluffy tail. I pushed him away and wiped my tears away.

"Since when do you have a tail?"

He dropped his head and started to shrink in size. A puff a smoke appeared and in Inuyasha's place stood Shippo. I shook my head and Shippo ran to me.

"I was only trying to help, Kagome."

I looked to him and said, "I know Shippo…I know."

I held my tears back and turned to Miroku and Sango. I queried, "So it's true? He's dead?"

They nodded their heads once again and I felt my heart throb as if someone had plunged a knife into it. Right then and there, I wish someone had stabbed me, so the pain would stop and so I could be with Inuyasha.

"How…did he die?"

Miroku answered, "As soon as he returned without you…we knew something was up…"

I rudely interrupted, "Please…just tell me how…and why?"

Miroku sighed, "Okay…He…"

Sango interrupted, "I'll tell her, Miroku."

He nodded his head and watched as Sango led Kagome out of the village. Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and asked, "Will she be okay, Miroku?"

Miroku only stared off after them and murmured, "One can only hope…"

Sango led Kagome to a cliff and told her to sit down so she could take her time and explain it all.

"So…what happened here, Sango?"

"This…this spot…is where Inuyasha died."

"On a cliff?"

"Not on…below."

I gasped, "Did he commit…suicide."

"No! Of course not."

"Then…how?"

"Let me explain…from the beginning. It was bright out and all seemed well until…"

_To be continued…_

(OOC: Sorry to leave it hanging. I know that this chapter may upset some of you, but not to worry. I would never end a story badly. And I had to somewhat change it because a lot of you are too smart for me. You had my old storyline down in a pinch, but I've twisted this new one around. Not even I know what will happen next. Just kidding. Now excuse me for now. I've got to go beat Kikyo up (sorry if you like her…I don't.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Murder**

Sango continued, "That was until…we saw Inuyasha come jumping out of the well with his shoulders hunched over and a guilty look on his face."

I bit my lower lip and thought to myself, _then I have no one but myself to blame._

Sango cocked her head and shrugged. She then slowly began again, "As I was saying…He was all hunched over like a turtle….

**Flashback begins**:

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo ran up to him and asked.

He turned in the other direction and ignored him. Miroku then walked up to him and blocked his way. "Tell me…what did you say to Kagome?"

He became agitated and hopped over him and into the forest. Miroku turned to Sango and asked, "We should stop him, before he does something reckless."

Sango nodded her head and all three of them headed after Inuyasha on the back of Kilala. As they flew overhead they looked all over the landscape for any sign of a red kimono and silvery white hair, but there was no trace of him anywhere.

"It's like he's vanished." Sango said in disbelief.

"Not so. Look there!" Miroku pointed down.

Shippo transformed into his balloon form and floated to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sensed something in the sky and looked behind him. He growled, "Leave me alone!"

Shippo returned, "No!"

Inuyasha then ran blindly forward and ran into a tunnel that happened to be nearby. Shippo landed and waited for Miroku and Sango to catch up.

They entered the dark place with extreme caution with their senses on fire. Shippo used his foxfire to light their way.

"Ow."

Miroku suddenly tripped over something in his way. Shippo shone his fox fire on it, but it was only a rock. As they went further in they found themselves at a fork in the road. An eerie howl sifted through the tunnel which made Shippo grab onto Sango's boot.

"It's alright. It's just a wolf." Sango reassured.

"A…are you sure? It's not a demon?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Sango nodded her head and Miroku decided that they should split up, but before they even took a step forward, Koga rushed past them.

He halted in front of them and said, "Yo!"

Miroku asked, "What brings you here?"

Koga smirked, "I smelled that mutt nearby."

"Where!?"

He sniffed the air and said, "Follow me."

He ran at a pace in which Miroku and Sango could keep up and led them right to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to them and cursed, "Damn. Just leave me alone!"

"Calm down, mutt!"

"You!? What are you doing here, ya scrawny wolf!?"

"I'm here to see Kagome…but I don't see her anywhere. She better be alive Mutt face!"

"Yeah she is!" Inuyasha yelled and then whispered to himself, "But I bet she wishes that she wasn't."

"What was that!?"

Inuyasha glared at Koga and then ran out of the tunnel and jumped into the sky. Koga shrugged and turned to Miroku and Sango.

"What's eating him?"

Miroku and Sango turned to each other and said, "We don't know."

Koga then dashed off, back into the tunnel. They then chased after Inuyasha again. But this time when they found him, he was fighting Kagura.

"Wind scar!"

"Heh, heh. Dance of Blades!"

Sango and Miroku looked onto him, horrified. Behind Kagura sat Kanna. Miroku shouted, "Wait Inuyasha! Don't fall for this again!"

He smirked and sheathed the Tetsusaiga and jumped to where Miroku and Sango were.

"Let's get out of here."

They scratched their heads, but didn't ask any questions and flew him away. Kagura avoided the attack and went back to Naraku only to be assaulted again.

Nighttime finally came and everyone had eaten and was safely in bed, except for Shippo, who was staring at the sky outside.

Suddenly Inuyasha emerged and asked, "You gonna stay out here all night?"

Shippo queried, "Inuyasha…is Kagome every coming back?"

"Is she all you can think about?"

"She used to be all you could think about!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked away and said, "Feh…not always…"

Shippo glared and asked, "What? You mean Kikyo!?"

Inuyasha slightly blushed and said, "You know the answer to that."

Shippo asked curiously, "Then why haven't you gone after her?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "I guess…having Kagome around sufficed for her."

"You mean she was just a replacement for Kikyo!?"

"No!"

Shippo stood up and went inside and on his way in whispered, "Tell me when you have proof of that and when you apologize to Kagome."

"Apologize for what!?"

Shippo ignored him and went back inside the hut. Inuyasha sulked outside and looked up at the sky. He thought for a moment and realized that he should never have told Kagome that he only saw her as a friend. This was because he realized that he was beginning to understand that his love was not friendship, but something more. An everlasting bond that he only wanted with Kagome. But at the same time, he felt like he owed Kikyo. After all, she died for him, so it'd be wrong to just forget about her.

He then stood up and ran into the forest. As morning came, there was still no sign of him. Sango and Miroku went in search of him after breakfast, but didn't find a single trace.

Shippo raced to them and had tears in his eyes. "I found him…but…he's not breathing."

They stared at each other and followed Shippo to a jutting cliff. They looked around, but saw nothing but scenery.

"Where Shippo?"

Shippo pointed to the bottom of the cliff. "He's sprawled out as if he tried to jump or something."

Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala and flew down. When they reached him they found a broken bow in Inuyasha's hand and a sacred arrow in his chest.

"Was it Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"It looks like it…but…why would she try and kill Inuyasha?"

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Realization**

I interrupted Sango, "Wait…Kikyo killed him?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

I slowly nodded my head and asked, "But…he wouldn't have been foolish enough to die by Kikyo's hands."

"Did I say Kikyo?"

"No…"

"Let me finish the story."

I nodded and blushed, "Sorry Sango."

**Flashback begins:**

"Hmm…I have an idea of what may have happened." Miroku said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"It could have been Naraku in disguise again."

"Yeah…maybe…but would Inuyasha fall for that again?"

"He was in distress."

Sango nodded her head in agreement and said, "I guess so."

**Flashback ends**

I interrupted again, "Wait!"

"What!?" Sango exclaimed in distress.

"Inuyasha wouldn't fall for the same trick twice!"

Sango slapped her forehead and thought for a minute. She then stood up and walked away. I cocked my head and watched as she disappeared into the forest. She then reappeared running at full speed towards the cliff.

I stood up and blocked her from her moment of craziness. "Sango! What are you doing!?"

She collided with me and we both fell to the ground, almost tumbling off of the cliff. I sighed with relief that we didn't and turned to Sango, pushing her off of me.

I asked, "What was that about? Have you turned suicidal since I left?"

She shook her head and explained, "If Inuyasha figured out that we failed…who knows what he'd do."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "I may as well tell you. Don't tell Miroku that I told you though. Just act all sad and depressed when go back to the village, ok?"

I nodded and Sango began to tell me what the real story was.

Sango began, "You see…Inuyasha was saddened because he thought that he really hurt you, so he decided to make up for it, by staying in your world and making sure that you were happy. That didn't go as he planned though. Too many dangers came his way there and you were never happy."

"Wait! What? He was in my world the entire time!?"

"No. Let me finish!"

"Sorry."

Sango rolled her eyes and continued, "He came back here and told us that he would stay in this world while he was a half-demon and look for Naraku. And when he turned human he would go to your world."

I thought to myself, _So when I saw him before I wasn't hallucinating and I wasn't seeing a ghost. Phew._

Sango looked at me curiously and went on, "The thing is we haven't seen him since he turned human on the last night of the new moon."

"What!? So he's still in my world!?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, but if he was here I think one of us would have seen him."

I nodded and thought for a moment, _Hmm…I guess I could go back home and look for him. I've already wasted enough time here._

I then queried, "Oh yeah. Why didn't you just tell me what was really going on!?"

Sango shrugged and replied, "It was Miroku's idea. He thought that Inuyasha would beat him up if he just told you where Inuyasha really was."

"Oh…okay…"

Sango stood up and helped me up as well. "We better get back to the village. Remember…teary eyes and depressing tone, okay?"

I winked and said, "You can count on me."

As we entered the village I put on the waterworks and staggered in. Sango put her hand on my shoulder gently and said, "There, there."

Miroku walked up to me and asked Sango, "Is she alright? Did she take it ok?"

"She took it better than I thought she would."

Miroku nodded and tried to take me away from Sango, but she wouldn't let go of me. She shook her head and whispered to Miroku, "I don't trust you."

He backed off and went into Kaede's house where Shippo was. Sango winked at me and took me to the well. I wiped my tears away and turned to Sango. I hugged her slightly and said, "Thanks Sango. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Come back with Inuyasha soon. I'll hold those two down here."

We giggled and then I jumped into the well and appeared on the other side. I heard a nearby fire engine and sighed with relief that I was finally back in my own time. All I had to do now was find Inuyasha and drag him back to Feudal Japan. The only problem was that I had no idea where he was. Luckily though, I knew where to start looking.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Dog

**Lost Dog**

I climbed out of the well and ran out of the well house. I saw my little brother give me a puzzled look. He stretched out his arms as if trying to scare me back into the well, but I ran past him and down the shrine steps.

"Sorry Sota. I'll be back later, okay?" I shouted over my shoulder.

I ran into the park and looked around. I looked in every tree, but didn't see Inuyasha hiding in any of them. I looked under benches and even in some trash cans, but he was no where to be found. I shrugged and walked to a nearby dog pound.

When I entered I saw a big man with a net slung over his shoulder. I walked up to him and asked, "Have you seen a white dog with pointy ears, that's wearing a red kimono?"

He looked at me, puzzled and thought for a moment. He shrugged and motioned for me to follow him. I decided to follow him to the back of the pound where a bunch of white mutts were being held. Just the sight of that saddened me, but I couldn't take them all home. I was only looking for Inuyasha after all.

He asked, "Any of them yours?"

I looked in every cage and then shook my head. He shrugged and led me out to the front of the pound.

He turned to me and said, "If we see him, we'll call you."

I smiled and left my home number with him. I decided to make some flyers and hang them up. I ran back home and rummaged through my closet, looking for a picture of Inuyasha.

I finally found one, but it was the one of him trying to claw the camera apart. I sighed and decided to use it anyway. I pasted it on a blank piece of paper and pasted the word, "LOST" above it. I then stapled and taped posters all over town.

As the sun went down, there was still no sign of Inuyasha. He wasn't in the park or the pound. He wasn't at my house and he wasn't at school. I didn't know where else to look. _Where on earth could he be? _I thought to myself.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew a piece of paper in my face. I pulled it off and read it. I smiled and stuffed the paper in my skirt pocket. _A rental house…Why didn't I think of that sooner!?_

I ran to the address that was on the piece of paper and I finally found it. I pulled the piece of paper back out and stared at it and then compared it to the actual house.

"Man…talk about exaggeration…This place is a dump." I examined.

A nearby trash can suddenly fell over and it made me jump. I looked around nervously and felt another presence. _I feel like I'm being watched._

I caught a blur of movement out of the corner of my eye and that brought my attention to a nearby house where two glowing golden eyes were gleaming at me.

"I…I…Inuyasha!" I shouted.

The eyes vanished into darkness as I ran towards the house. I slammed my fists upon the door. I heard footsteps on the other side and that made me slam harder, which made my fists bleed. I shook my head and tears gently fell down my cheeks.

"Let me in!"

The door fell open and I fell with it. I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out to catch myself, but I suddenly felt a floating feeling. As if I was flying. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself hundreds of feet above the ground. I looked down and saw a familiar red jacket.

"You should be more careful." He said.

"You're one to talk! You were hiding like some cornered animal!"

"Tfft."

"It's good to have you back, Inuyasha."

"What!? That's not my name!"

"You can't hide it anymore!" I teased.

"What are you talking about?"

I pulled his hat off and examined his hair. I laughed at the goofy cut.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at your haircut…its…it's so short now!"

He blushed and shouted, "Hey! It's rude to talk about someone's hair like that!"

"And were you trying to dye it or something!?"

"Shut up!"

He carried me all the way home and dropped me off at the bottom of the shrine steps. I quickly got down from the piggy back ride and turned towards the shrine.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have my hat."

"I'll give it back once you confess you're Inuyasha."

"But…"

I shook my head.

"Your hands are bleeding."

I stared at my hands and looked from one to other and then back. I looked towards the shrine and started climbing the steps.

"Alright!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I saw him look at his feet and seem melancholy.

"Alright!" He looked up at me and continued, "I am Inuyasha! Happy now!?"

I nodded and then continued running up the steps. He caught up with me just as quickly and pulled me onto his back.

"Don't strain yourself."

I blushed and smiled and willingly went with a flow. He set me down when we arrived at the front door. My little brother opened it and was scowling. As soon as he saw Inuyasha, his scowl turned into a smile.

I walked past him and walked rapidly up the stairs and to the bathroom. I pulled the first aid kit out dabbed my hands with a cotton swab. I found some bandage tape and quickly wrapped my hands up.

Inuyasha saw me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing myself up."

Inuyasha joked, "I didn't know you were broken."

I smiled and asked, "What should we do now?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't really want to go back looking like this."

He pointed to his hair and outfit and I nodded. I left him standing there and went to my room. I came back ten seconds later.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just thought that you should stay in my time until your hair grows back." I replied.

He nodded and then asked, "What about these clothes?"

I shrugged, "Where's your kimono?"

"In your closet."

I blushed and exclaimed, "What were you doing in there!?"

He stared at me and said, "Where else would I put it?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Let's just think about what we should do first, ok?"

I nodded and cocked my head at the sound of the doorbell ringing. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hojo!" I exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

Unsuspected Ending

**Unsuspected Ending**

Hojo cocked his head. He seemed to be examining something behind me so I turned to see what he was looking at. To my surprise, there was Inuyasha, standing a few inches away from me.

I waved my arms wildly and tried to block Inuyasha from being further seen. Luckily, there was a coat hanger near by and there happened to be a baseball cap perched on the hook. I grabbed it and smacked it onto Inuyasha's head, covering his white ears.

Hojo asked curiously, "Who is that?"

I was about to make something up, when Inuyasha pushed me aside and clutched the collar of Hojo's shirt. I didn't know what to do, but I could defiantly tell that something bad was about to happen.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha growled to Hojo.

Hojo, feeling nervous, replied, "I…I'm Kagome's school friend, Hojo."

I ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his shirt sleeve. I looked at him desperately and said, "Let him go! He really is JUST a friend."

Inuyasha snorted and released Hojo, who fell to the ground. Hojo fumbled back to his feet and rubbed the back of his head nervously, closing his eyes. "You have a very strong friend, Kagome."

By the time Hojo had opened his eyes, I had pushed Inuyasha into a nearby closet. Hojo looked around and looked at me curiously. I asked, "What?"

He replied, confused, "Did you just pull a magic trick on me?"

I nodded my head and asked, "So…anyway…why did you decide to drop by?"

Hojo smiled and then ran outside. He reappeared within a matter of seconds. He handed me therapeutic sandals. "I wanted to give you these."

I blushed in embarrassment and said, "Oh thank you…"

I thought to myself, _Gramps will sure like these. No wonder he uses old persons' diseases as an excuse for me._

Hojo soon left and when I went to bring Inuyasha out of the closet, he was no where to be found. I started to panic, thinking that he may have ditched me.

I looked all over the house, but I still couldn't find him. I ended up going outside and looked around the well. When I went into the well house I heard a "thump" sound come from outside the well house. I exited and saw Inuyasha with long hair again. He threw the cap at me and I caught it. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the edge of the well.

I pulled away from him and glared at him, "Where were you all this time!? You had me worried sick!"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Oh yeah…well… You don't look very sick to me!"

I rolled my eyes and calmed myself. "Look…if you're ready to go back…then…"

"I won't go back without you!" He shouted in my face.

A blush covered my face and completely took over. I tried to hide, but I was unable to contain it. I turned away from him and only said, "…Okay…"

He turned me back towards him and asked, "What do you mean 'okay'?"

His face suddenly softened and grew confused and concerned at the same time. He pushed me away and turned away from me. We both stood there blushing for a few more seconds until I broke the silence, "Look…I'll go back with you, ok? Let me just get my stuff."

He turned to me in anger and demanded, "What stuff!?"

I shook my head and sighed as I walked back towards my house. He walked rapidly up to me and grabbed my wrist. I was about to yell at him, but the expression on his face caught me off guard.

"W-what is it, Inuyasha?"

He shook his head violently to clear his head and then jumped into the air and I saw him enter my room through the window. He soon emerged, holding a giant, yellow backpack in his hand. He was soon standing in front of me again and I nearly fell off my feet.

"Desperate to go home much?" I teased.

He smirked, "Let's go back now. I'm sure everyone's waiting."

I smiled, "Yeah."

Inuyasha put his arm around my waist and jumped into the well. As we both peered upwards, we noticed that the sun had gone in Feudal Japan. We slunk to Kaede's house and went to sleep without awakening anyone.

**Author's Note:** Don't worry. That's not all. I would never end a story without ending it somewhat happier. If you continue down you will see that there is more. So just because I put an author note in, does not mean that the story is over. Please continue and sorry for interrupting. By the way, you are warned that this next part contains mushiness.

As dawn approached I awoke to a start as I noticed that Inuyasha had disappeared. I stretched my arms and then stood up slowly as not to alarm anyone who was pretending to sleep. I quickly snatched my bow and arrows and quietly left the hut and wandered into the ancient forest. I meandered through the sylvan and soon came across the Sacred Tree.

I thought to myself, _this is where I first met Inuyasha and where Kikyo betrayed him. _

I turned around as the bushed behind me were rustling. I drew an arrow out and aimed it at the bush. Sweat rolled down my face as I grew aware that the creature was bigger than I had suspected.

Suddenly, a familiar red kimono appeared from out of the bushes. He raised an eyebrow, "Kagome? What are you doing?"

Relieved, I relaxed my defensive stance and place my arrow back in the satchel. I ran and hugged him. "I thought you were a demon!"

He looked at me as if I was stupid and he pointed to his ears. "Hello. I am!"

I shrugged and said, "Only half."

He looked around and sniffed the air. He looked up at the sky and I sulked, _I bet he's looking for Kikyo again. I'm not surprised._

Out of nowhere an arrow came right for me. It was too late to dodge it, so I reached my arm that held the bow in front of me and thought that it would deflect it. I winced and after a few minutes noticed that I was uninjured.

I looked up and Inuyasha stood over me. I put my hand to his chest and asked, "Are you alright?"

As I retracted my hand I saw that my hand was covered in blood. I gasped and tears filled my eyes and I looked down and saw the tip of a spear sticking out of Inuyasha.

He weakly smiled, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

I fell to my knees and saw the other end of the spear protruding from his back. He fell onto my lap and said, "Get this…outta me."

I nodded my head and gently pulled on the other end of it, but I stopped when Inuyasha cried out in pain.

Miroku suddenly appeared and was horrified at the sight. He exclaimed, "What happened here?"

All I could do was point at the spear in Inuyasha and say, "Help!"

Miroku slowly walked over and examined the situation carefully. He broke of the point of the spear and then pulled the rest of the spear out of him very, very slowly. I had to look away once or twice because the amount of blood that he was losing was unbelievable.

Miroku coincidentally brought bandages with him. He wrapped up Inuyasha's gaping wound and then sat him up. Inuyasha stared at me with pain filled eyes and said out of a mouth that was covered in blood, "I'm glad you're alright."

I crawled to him and hugged him tightly. I then eased up; because I remembered he still had a terrible injury. He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I...I…"

He didn't finish what he was going to say, because he fainted from the loss of blood. Miroku placed Inuyasha on his shoulders and carried him back to Kaede's. I walked in silence next to him.

Later, he asked me who had thrown the spear, but I told him that I didn't know, because I didn't. He eventually retold the event to Sango and Shippo. I sat by the hut, waiting for Inuyasha to awaken.

Once he had awoken, he walked me back to the sacred tree. Even though he was in a great deal of pain, he forced himself to move.

He finally confessed his feelings for me and embraced me for a very long time. He kissed me gently and held me close.


End file.
